Change In The Wind
by Fox Anbu Assassin
Summary: What happens if Kakashi and Kurenai adopted Naruto. What happens if Naruto ends up with a quadruple arranged marriages. Multiple bloodline naruto. (Naruto, Temari, Ino, Kurtsuchi, and Shizuka)
1. Chapter 1: the begining

Changes In The Wind Chapter 1: The begining

I got permission to write my verison of the wind fighters and whirlwind fighters.

I want to thank Avain1991 for letting me write my version. My versionwill have the ems and deadbone pulse and couple other things that will be a secret for Naruto.

_**The third Hokage office**_

The third hokage is holding baby Naruto in his waited for Kakashi to show later Kakashi have show up.

"Now you all here,I want to talk about about the 4th hokage,He sacrifice his life to seal the Kyuubi into his only son" said the 3rd hokage.

"Why will he do that to his only son" ask Kurenai.

"Because he dosn't want to ask somebody to let him put the kyuubi in their child if he could just put it in his son, the 4th hokage wants naruto to be treated as a hero but I don't think they will treat him like a hero they will treat him like a demon in case for Danzo a weapon" said the 3rd hokage.

"I won't mind taking him with me and Tsunade on our trip but it will be too dangerous for him.

"I will take him but my place is a little small." said Kurenai

"I can help you and we can stay at my place, it's a two bedroom." said Kakashi.

"Ok starting today, You guys are Naruto's adopted Parnets and I will have Jiraiya drop off Naruto's things that his parnets got him " said the 3rd hokage.

"When Tsunade and I come back to visit we will train him" said Jiraiya.

"OK Jiraiya,also I want Yugao Uzuki,Kimimaro Kaguya, and Itachi Uchiha to help train him" said the 3rd hokage.

"Why Itachi Uchiha I do understand the other two" ask Kakashi.

"Because the 4th hokage is half Uchiha so Naruto will have the sharigan." said Itachi as he apear out of no where.

"But We have to keep it a secert since the 4th hokage is not apart of my clan even if he is my cousin his father marry and had a kid with my great aunt my dad's aunt, my dad never like the 4th because he is a half blooded Uchiha,I can get banned from my clan from training him,so I will train him until he knows everything an uchiha should know I will give you a book about the sharigan and the different kinds verison when he turn eight" said Itachi.

"I also want to train him" said a guy with a dragon mask.

"You have my permission Himuki" said Kakashi and Kurenai.

Kakashi and Kurenai left with their new adopted son.

"Do you think they are ready for parnethood?" ask Itachi.

"I have faith in them" said The 3rd hokage.

_**The streets **_

"When do we plan on telling him who his parnets are?" ask Kurenai.

"What about he turn seven?" said Kakashi.

"that sound good to me I hope he won't hate us." said Kurenai.

"He won't " said Kakashi as they reach their new home.

They enter the house,Kakashi show Kurenai the place and she likes it. He show her Naruto's new room's walls is color orange with black there was a knock at the went to the door and open was Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"I am here to drop off Naruto's things and help you set them up" said Jirayia as he put the things in the room.

Kurenai let Tsunade hold him as Kakashi and Jiraiya build the crib and other things for they finish building the things Jiraiya hold Naruto and said" See you when we come back." as he put Naruto into the crib.

"Kakashi I want you to leave the rasengan training to me" said Jairya.

"Ok I will leave that jutsu to you but I will teach him the chidori." said Kakashi.

"Thank you for taking him and I want to see wearing this when I come back" said Tsunade as she give them the 1st hokage's necklace.

"He will, that is a promise." said Kurenai before Tsunade and Jiraiya left.

Kakashi pull out one of his ich ich books.

"You better not let him read thoses books until he is eighteen" said Kurenai.

"Ten" said Kakashi.

"Eighteen or I will burn all the books" said kurenai.

"Fine, you win" said Kakashi.

Kakashi went to get a blanket and a pillow and put it onthe couch before he lay down.

"Aren't You going to sleep in the bedroom" ask Kurenai.

"No you can hve it, I sleep here" said Kakashi.

"No we share the room and I don't want to hear a no" said Kurenai.

"Ok if you want" said Kakashi as he grab the blacket and pillow and they head off to bed.

_**This chapter is short sorry but I promise th next chapter will be longer.**_


	2. Chapter 2: battle of the sharigans

Change in the wind chapter 2: Battle of the Sharigan

In this story gaara mom and uncle haven't died.

It been eight years since Naruto been born,six years since his adopted parents have gotten learn that he was adopted and who his parents are at age Uchiha and the leaf village learn who Naruto still secertly trains unlock his Sharigan one night when a member of Danzo's root try to kill him but fail because of Fugaku Uchiha show up and kill him then drop off Naruto to Kakashi and told him to take better care of his family he might not like him because he is a 1/4 uchiha and wont let him learn any uchiha things dosen't mean I don't care about my family.

_**Flash Back...**_

"Naruto, we need to talk." said Kakashi.

"What is it dad?" said Naruto.

"Do you know why you got the sharigan and dead bone pulse?" ask Kakashi.

"No, but I do remeber that you told me to keep my sharigan hiden until you tell me so." said Naruto.

"That is true, there are two ways to have the sharigan." said Kakashi.

"One way is to have them transplant in you like you did, and the other way is to be a Uchiha but for the dead bone pulse you have to be a Kaguya." said Naruto.

"You are right Naruto." said Kurenai as she enter the room.

"Naruto, we need to tell you something." said Kakashi.

"We are your adopted parents." said Kurenai.

"Your father is Minato Uchiha _Namikaze aka the Yellow flash and mother is Kushina Kaguya Uzamaki aka _Red Hot-Blooded Habanero." said Kakashi.

"Cool,I am part of four clans." said Naruto.

"You are not mad."ask Kurenai.

"No,because no matter what, you guys will always be my mom and dad." said Naruto

_**Flash back end**_

Naruto was in the hokage office with his dad,the clans leaders and their was a knock at the door.

"Come in" said the 3rd hokage.

The 4th Kazekage ,Baki, Yashamaru, Karura, Kankuro, Gaara, and Temari walk in. Naruto walk up to Gaara.

"Hi, I got a feeling that you and me are going to be good friends." said Naruto.

"You want to be my friend." said Gaara.

"Yes,My name is Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze Hatake."said Naruto as he put his hand out for a handshake.

"My name is Gaara Sakabu." said Gaara as he shake Naruto's hand.

While shaking each other hand they enter each ther mind.

"What do you want Kurama?" ask Naruto.

"Nothing, just want to see my brother." said Kurama.

"What the hell you want furball?" ask Shukaku.

"You need to let your host sleep." said Kurama.

"why should I?" said Shukaku.

"You know what will happen, if you won't listen besides if you give the boy a chance, you mght become friends like me and Naruto." said Kurama.

"You can't do anything to me and you are telling me the all mighty Kurama become friends with these boy."said Shukaku as he went to attack Naruto.

"Watch out Naruto." said Gaara.

Kurama hit Shukaku with his tails follow by a scratch to the then got on top onhis brother dig his claws in the back while he bite him in the let out a scream of pain.

"Ok you win, I will let the boy sleep and maybe we will become friends." said Shukaku.

"Good, next time you try to attack Naruto you will get worst." said Kurama.

Naruto and Gaara left each other minds.

"Thank you brother."said Gaara.

"Thank Kurama."said Naruto.

"I want each of you guys tell me a good reason why your son should marry my daugther Temari." said 4th Kazekage.

"My son name is Kiba Inuzuka,he knows couple clan jutsus, lightning release jutsus and fighting style,I been teaching him since he was five." said Kabuto Inuzuka.

"My son name is Shikamaru Nara, he knows half of clan jutsus,fire and earth release jutsus, and fighting style,I been teaching him since he was four." said Shikaku Nara.

"My adopted son name is Rock lee, he knows two fighting styles and he can use two different weapons,I been teaching him since he was two ." said Gai.

"My son name is Neji Hyuga, he knows some of our clan jutsus,lightning and wind release jutsus,fighting style, and he can also use a staff , and he has a kekki genkai, I been teaching him since he was two ." said Hizashi Hyuga.

"My son name is Chouji Akimichi,he knows earth release jutsus,clan jutsus, and fighting style,I been teaching him since he was five." said Choza Akimichi.

"My son name is Shino Aburame, he knows earth release jutsus,clan jutsus and fighting style,I been teaching him he was four. said Shibi Aburame.

"My son name is Sasuke Uchiha, he knows all five releases jutsus and clan's fighting style, he got multiple kekki genkais, my son Itachi and me been training him since he was two." said Fugaku Uchiha.

"My adopted son Is Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze or Naruto Hataka,he knows all five release jutsus and he made his own two fighting styles and made couple jutsus,he got multiple kekki genkai,he can use multiple types of weapons,his friends and family train him since he was two." said Kakashi Hataka.

The 4th kazekage went up to Naruto and ask him" If I choose you, what will you do for my daugther?"

"I will make sure she will be safe ,I will be there wen she needs me,I won't ever hurt her, and I will protect her with my life."said Naruto.

"Good ,because I choose you." said The 4th kazekage.

"Why choose the hybrid you can have an Uchiha, besides my son can wipe the floor with him." said Fugaku Uchiha.

"What about you prove it, if your son win then he can be my son in law but if he lose, you will show the boy respect." said 4th kazekage.

"Go prove what a true Uchiha is." said Fugaku said before Sasuke got in his Uchiha dance stance with his sharigan.

"Naruto you may use it." said Kakashi.

Naruto smile before he active his sharigan.

"So you got the sharigan as well" said Sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke ran up to each send a punch to Naruto face but Naruto block it with his hand then Naruto send a knee to Sasuke's stomach but Sasuke block it with his own upper cup Naruto follow by a kick to the stomach then he went to send a kick to Naruto's troat but Naruto caught Sasuke's leg and send a elbow to Sasuke's cry out in send four punches to Sasuke stomach follow by a elbow to the jaw the a knee to the stomach after that he send a kick to Sasuke's face send himten feet pull out a kunai so Naruto pull ut a kunai mae of bone out of his ran back to Naruto and went to attack him with his kunai but Naruto block it with start to go throw hands signs so Naruto made a clone. The clone went throw hand signs as both yell "Fire release: phenoix bullet jutsu." shoot fire that look like a group of phenoixs at each other jutsus to block each other Sasuke was focusing on the clone Naruto throw bone kunais at Sasuke which made Sasuke stick to the wall then Naruto put a bone Kunai to Sasuke throat.

"Winner is the bloody flash of the frozen wolf." said the 4th kazekage.

"I think we should call him demonic phantom." said Kankuro.

"I can use both as my nicknames." said Naruto.

"Good job Naruto." said Fugaku.

"Thank yo." said Naruto


	3. Chapter 3:Both Village Teams?

Change in the wind chapter 3: Both Village Teams?

I want to thank snake1980 for some ideas for this chapter and up coming next chapters.

"He can't marry her, I already made a deal with Minato,That my daughter Ino will be his future wife." said Inoichi.

"Hmmm, then Naruto will have tto be on a C.R.A ,but he will only can have two wives one for Uzamaki clan and the other for Namikaze clan."said the 3rd Hokage.

"That fine with me." said Kakashi,Inoichi, and the 4th Kazekage.

"What village will Naruto or Temari will live in?" ask Inoichi.

"Both, Before the 4th Kazekage has choose who he wanted as his future son in law, we agreed to have it where his future son in law will be on a team with his kids and one other kid from this village and that one is your other finance ." said the 3rd hokage.

"So I am a ninja for both villages?" ask Naruto.

"Yes, tomorrow you and the others will be a ninja of the hidden village in the sand and leaf, but you can just say the village hidden in the sandy leaves." said the 3rd hokage.

"You will recieve your headband, when you come to the sand village to stay for three months with your two team mates from this village." said the 4th kazekage.

"When do we go to the sand village?"ask Naruto.

"In two weeks you, your team, and one of your senseis Homura Yuhi will take you there because she is one of two of your senseis." said Asuma before everybody then left and went home." said the 3rd hokage

_**Ino's Home**_

Inoichi just got home.

"Hi honey." said Aiko.

"I think it is time we need t tell her."said Inoichi.

"Ino, come down we need to talk to you about something." Yell Aiko.

Couple minutes later Ino came down.

"Yes mom." said Ino.

"Your dad and I need to tell you something." said Aiko.

"You are engaged to Naruto Hataka." said Inoichi.

"What?" yell Ino.

"You are going to marry Kakashi and Kurenai's son." said Aiko.

"Ummm you are marrying him with his other finace." said Inochi.

"Other finace?" said Aiko.

"The 4th kazekage was looking for his future son in law, he choose Naruto, course Fugaku have to say that his son is stronger,so the 4th kazekage have it where they fight, and the winner was I said that Naruto can marry her because we made a agreement with his father so the 3rd hokage made it were Naruto will be put on a C.R.A and only is law to have two wives." said Inoichi.

"I thought Hatake is not a clan." said Ino.

"Well, Naruto was adopted the night he was born, his mom is Kushina Kaguya Uzamaki and his father was Minato Uchiha Namikaze."said Inoichi.

"It doesn't matterwhat you have agree I am not going to marry someone that I don't know or love." said Ino.

"You going meet him tonight,Kurenai had invited us over for go get ready." said Aiko.

"You guys will get to know each other since you are on a team with him, his other finace, and three other. Kurenai is also one of your senseis." said Inoichi before ino went up to her room to get ready.

_**Naruto's Home**_

"Hi son." said Kurenai.

"Hi mom" said Naruto.

"Son if you want to you can go train while I talk to your mom." said Kakashi.

"OK dad." said Naruto.

"Son,you only can train for couple of hours we are having guess over for dinner." said Kurenai.

"Ok mom." said Naruto before he head out to the back.

"Well Naruto is in a C.R.A" said Kakashi.

"Why the fuck they put him on the C.R. A., 3rd hokage promise us thathe won't put Naruto on a C.R.A unless he have no choice?" ask Kurenai.

"He didn't." said Kakashi.

Kakashi told her everything that had happen.

"So my son is getting marry to two different people, and My sister is their Sensei." said Kurenai.

"Yeap" said Kakashi.

"So how easy did my baby kick the uchiha's headclan son's ass?" ask Kurenai.

"The boy didn't know what had happen two him." said Kakashi.

"That's my baby." said Kurenai.

Yamanaka family have arrive.

"Hello Mr. &amp; Mrs. Hataka, My name is Ino Yamanaka." said Ino as she bow.

"Hello Ino, my name is Kurenai and this is Kakashi,you can call us by our names if you want ." said Kurenai.

"Nice to meet you both and ok." said Ino.

"Nice to meet you to." said Kakashi.

"Kakashi, tell Naruto the guess is here." said Kurenai.

Kakashi went to get Naruto but Inoichi stop him for a minute.

"Is he training right now?" ask Inoichi.

"Yes."said Kakashi.

"Let the boy train,what you hae told me about Naruto and his crazy ways of trainging , so I want to see for myself, come on Ino and Aiko, You got to see him in action the boy kick the Uchiha ass." said Inoichi as they went to watch Naruto training.

Naruto is in the back yard.

"Multiple Blood clones technique." said Naruto making fourteen solid clones.

Eight clones went around naruto while six cones went in the trees.

"Who want to go first? ask Naruto.

One clone smile before running up to clone send a punch to Naruto but Naruto dodge the punch and send a knee to the clone stomach before grabing the clone's arm and snapping it in half.

"Oww, that fucking hurt." yell the clone.

"That's the point." said Naruto before he grab the clones head and snap it,killing the clone before it disaaper.

"That was too easy, you guys need to grow some balls and attack me." order Naruto.

Three clones pull out a bone sword from their sholder.

"So, you guys want to use swords." said Naruto as he pull out two bone swords.

The three clones ran up to Naruto Naruto block two of three swords and taking a cut from one of the sword across his face.

"Finally someone made me bleed."said Naruto.

"That cut is just the begining."said the clone.

Naruto push the two swords up and grab one clone before slicing its throat.

Naruto dodge some fire balls coming froma grab some shurikens and threw them in four different directions killing four out of six clones that are hiding in the trees.

"Thats nine, seven more to go." said Naruto.

The clones activate their sharigans.

"Now lets have some fun." said Naruto beforehe activate his sharigan. One clone ran upto Naruto and stab him in his chest making the bone went throw his stomach.

"Naruto!"said Ino.

"Get away from him." said a clone.

Before the clone can get away, Naruto grab hold of the clone.

"BOOM" said Naruto.

"Boom?" said the clone.

Naruto had explode killing the clone.

The real Naruto show up behide the last two clones in the trees and slice their throats before he let them drop to the ground, then Naruto show up infront of the last four.

"Come on guys, this is to easy." said Naruto before he threw a kunai with a paper bomb at them .

One clone jump out the way as the other three got kill.

The clone got up and look at clone and Naruto didn't move before the clone start to scream and beg him to stop before the clone died.

"What just happen?" ask Inoichi.

"Naruto's genjutsu, he calls it unlimited ways to die" said Kakashi.

"What dose it do?" ask Ino.

"When Naruto puts an target in that genjutsu he kills them in different ways over and over making them feel pain that is so strong it will kill the target." said Kurenai.

"Did you taught him that? ask Inoichi.

"Nope, he made it." said Kurenai.

"The hokage had made it an S-Rank jutsu because how dangerous it is, when we were training he put me in that jutsu and I was out for four days, so far it can only kill clones but it knocks the target that are not clones out." said Kakashi.

"Dose he got any more genjutsu like that." ask Aiko.

"Yes,He made a genjutsu that makes your wrost fear come to life at lease in your head." said Kurenai.

"That is also a S-rank jutsu and it is call wrost fears comes true." said Naruto.

"Hay Son." said Kurenai.

"Hi mom" said Naruto.

"How long have you been there?" ask Ino.

"Couple of minutes, boss will be down in a minute he went to change" said Naruto.

"Boss?" said Ino.

"Oh I see,well thank you for letting us know." said Kakashi.

"No promble Dad, the boss figure you will want him go change, he didn't mind that you guys were watching him train but next ime can you try to hide your charka please, boss wants to test his sencor abilities better if you guys hide your charka." said the clone.

"Hay don't be rude" said Naruto.

"I am sorry boss." said the clone before he disappear.

"Now I see why he said boss." said Ino.

"Nice to see you again Mr. Yamanaka." said Naruto

"Nice to see you again as well but please call me Inoichi." said Inoichi.

"OK." said Naruto before he shake Inoichi's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Yamanaka, My name is Name Naruto Uzamaki Namkiaze or Naruto Yuuhi Hataka." said Naruto.

"Nice to meet you too Naruto but call me Aiko." said Aiko.

"M-my Name is umm." said Ino.

"Nice to meet you ummm." said Naruto.

"That ii-is not my name I meant to say " before Ino can say finish Naruto had interrupt her.

"Ino, I know that is not your name, I was only messing with you." said Naruto.

She hit him cross his head.

"That for interrupt me and messing with me." said Ino.

"Shikamaru is right, women are troublesome." said Naruto as he rub his head.

_**with Shikamaru...**_

"AAAAchuuuuu" sneeze Shikamaru.


	4. Chapter 4: Love Genjutsu

Change in the wind chapter 4: Love Genjutsu?

I was planing on having this a Naruto and Temari only but I had fans request from email to turn it into a harem with the help from Snake1980 of choosing a four person harem. Joing ino and Temari is Shizuka and week I will start to take turns on writing my stories because I am adding some new stories.

_**Flash back- dinner**_

Ino is sitting by Naruto, Kakashi is sitting by his wife Kurenai, while Inochi is sitting by his wife Aiko.

"What is your favorite color?" ask Ino.

"My favorite is orange and black, reason for both is because I am not sure witch one I like about you?" ask Naruto.

"My favorite is purple." said Ino.

"Do you like and have any animals?" ask Naruto.

"I like cats and I got a cat.I had it since she was 4 now she is is all white with blue eyes so I name her snowball. What about you?" ask Ino.

"I like foxes and I own two fox-wolves hybrid and one full blooded you want to you can meet them after dinner." said Naruto.

"Sure, I will love to." said Ino.

Sixteen minutes later, Naruto and Ino went out did a loud whistle. Then three foxes ran up and jump on Naruto.

"Hi guys." said Naruto.

"Awww they are cute." said Ino.

"The red one is a girl and her name is Kitsune, white one with blue spots is Koma and she is a girl, finaly the red and black one is a boy and his name is Kizu." said Naruto.

_**Flash back end**_

It been eleven days since Naruto and Ino have meet each other,Since then they always been around each other talking, hanging out, and go on Naruto went to Ino's house to look for told Naruto that she is not home and he haven't seen her all day since her cat Snow ball had died. Naruto knew where she will be so he stop at a store and got her jump on top of the store and start to run on the he got to a small garden full of rare crystal daisies and roses. Ino was sitting under a tree crying.

"Ino-chan." said Narutoas he sat down by her.

Ino look at Naruto before she burry her face into Naruto chest.

"Please don't cry, I am sorry about snowball." said Naruto as he lift her head up so he can look in to her baby blue eyes.

"I am going to miss her, She was my baby." said Ino as she cry.

"Do you want me to take at lease 90% of your sadness away?" ask Naruto.

"How can you?" ask Ino as she share into Naruto's baby blue eyes before his eyes turn to his Sharigan.

"Sadness and Happyness replacement jutsu."Said Naruto as he share Into ino's eyes.

Ino was looking into Naruto sharigan eyes before she heard him said a "Sadness and Happyness replacement jutsu." next thing she knew shew was in her back yard where she found a hurt cat.

"I remember this day." said Ino before Naruto show up behind her.

"Remembering all the good things that happen with Snowball and you."said Naruto.

Ino turn around and saw disappear then reappear in a different and Snowball is playing in her room.

"Ino, Snow ball never died,She will always be here." said Naruto as he point at her heart.

"Also here,She will always be in your heart and memories." said Naruto as he point at her head.

Next thing Ino knew they were in her parent's flower she saw them playing with Snowball.

"How will you like to play with her one more time and stay goodbye?" ask Naruto as Snowball appear in his arms.

Naruto hand over Snowball to disapear giving her sometime with Snowball.

"Snowball,I will always miss and love you R.I.P my little Snowflake." said Ino before she return back to the real world.

Naruto hand over a gray kitten with green eyes.

"What is it's Name?" ask Ino as she pet the Kitten.

"What ever you want to name him, since he is yours." said Naruto.

"You letting me have him." said Ino.

"Yes." said Ino.

Next thing Naruto knew Ino planted her lips on Naruto' kiss her back before they seperate.

"Thank you Naruto-kun.I will name our kitten after you" said Ino.

"No promble ." said Naruto as he rub the back of his head.

Naruto is laying under the tree with Ino resting her head on his chest while her right hand is hold his left are watching the cloud.

"What do you got plan for today?" ask Naruto.

"Nothing what about you?" ask Ino.

"Hmm spending the day with you until we have to go home." said Naruto.

"Ok my little fox." said Ino as she look into his eyes.

Naruto was think what should he call her.

"Are you ready to meet the other team tommarrow, my flower." said Naruto.

"Nope." said Ino.

"Why not?" ask Naruto.

"Because thats when I have to start sharing you." said Ino.

"And I thought you hate me." said Naruto.

"Hay!, I was only joking."said Ino.

_**Flash back- 3 days ago**_

Naruto was chasing Ino around the back yard.

"I won't let you tickle me." said Ino as she run away from Naruto.

"You can run but you can't run forever,you can hide but I can use my sencor abilities to find you, so give up." said Naruto as he went throw handsigns.

"Wood style: hidden roots" said Naruto as he made roots hiding in the ground until Ino got close to them.

The roots wrap around Ino.

"No fair that cheatting." said Ino as Naruto start to tickle her.

"There was no rules remember, when you told my pets to get me,so you can sneak up on me."said Naruto.

"That is different." said Ino.

"Nope." said Naruto.

"Well, I hate you." said Ino.

"Really ." said Naruto before he release her and start to walk away with a smile.

"I am sorry, I was joking." said Ino as she run up to Naruto.

"I know." said Naruto.

_**Flash back end**_

"I know, It is getting dark let me walk you home." said Naruto.

After couple of minutes of walking,Naruto and Ino got to Ino give Naruto a good night open the door and cougth.

"Hi dad." said Ino.

"Hi Inoichi." said Naruto.

"Ino go help your mom cook." said Inoichi as he share at Naruto with look that said he is going to kill him.

"Dad,stop it." said Ino

"I think I need to talk to Naruto about something." said Inoichi as he pull out a pair of scissors and making it look like he is cutting the air.

"Dad!" said Ino.

Smack.

"Leave the kids alone." said Aiko.

"Yes dear." said Inoichi as he cut the air with the scissors and point at Naruto privates that made Naruto swallow in fear.

Smack

"Sorry Naruto." said Aiko as she grab Inoichi's ear and drag him away.

"I was only joking." said Inoichi before he mouth the word no I am not to Naruto.

"That is ok Aiko." said Naruto.

"Well, goodnight my little fox." said Ino.

"Goodnight my flower."said Naruto before they kiss goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5: Beginning of a new team

Change in the wind chapter 5: Beginning of a new team

I was thinking and I decide to make Naruto's team a eight genin and two jonin team at lease until Naruto two other future wives join them. I had ideas for this story that require theses three people throw out the story so I said screw it just add them to the team. Naruto will know couple other clans jutsus that is not his clan it goes with the plot of this story. Naruto wont be to powerful. I am making more villains for this story .Some of them are will be in my other stories and some of them are already in my other stories. I am adding a poll to my page so you guys can vote .Until next Monday the polls will be up. It has some ideas for this story.I know twelve person team is big but I got good reason why it will be a twelve person team. Now to the story.

Naruto was teaching Ino the Fire style: great fireball technique while they wait for their sensei Kakashi want to teach Naruto some new jutsus so he ask the 3rd hokage can go with them for the first three months. Kurenai ask the 3rd for her three month vaction and he knows that she want to go see the place that Naruto will be living on and off so he gave her permission as well as Kakashi. Inoichi said he want to go so he can teach his son in law some of their clan jutsus so the 3rd said go head but the 3rd didn't know that Inoichi not only want to teach Naruto some of his clans jutsus but he wants to scare Naruto to make sure he won't try to have sex or even kiss his little girl. Aiko tooka three month vacation so she can go and make sure Inoichi will leave Naruto alone and only teach him the jutsus.

"Naruto I have heard that you won some kid of a bet against Shikaku." said Aiko.

"Yeap ." said Naruto.

"What bet Naruto?" ask Kurenai.

"When I beat Shikaku then Shikamru in Shogi. Shikaku made a bet that I can't beat and Shikamru and him at the same time." said Shogi.

"What did you win? I know if Shikaku bets which is only three no four times now that he bet you, he bets something." said Kakashi.

"If I win he will teach me fourteen Nara clan jutsus but if I lost I would have to teach Shikamaru fourteen of my no fourteen of my and my future wives when I won I still taught Shikamaru the jutsus. I told Shikaku I would had taught Shikamru the jutsu if he had ask but he said he knows and he was going to teach me thoses jutsus any ways." said Naruto.

"So he know fourteen of their jutsus." said Ino.

"Like Shikamru knows fourteen of our jutsus." said Naruto.

"Way you made me work is to troublesome." said Shikamaru.

"What are you doing here Shikamru and Chouji?"ask Naruto.

"They are on our team." said Homura.

"Hi Aunt Homuro." said Naruto.

"Hi nephew." said Homura as she mess up Naruto's hair.

"Hi guys" said Ino.

"Hi Ino" said Shikamru and Chouji.

"Is this the reason you are late? I thought you are going to be like dad." said Naruto.

"I will never be late unless it is for some important and yes Naruto this was the reason of being late. You also going to meet your other new team mate when we get to Suna" said Homura.

"Other team mate?" said Ino.

"Yeap These two plus one more is going be on our team." said Homura.

"Why did the hokage us to the team we didn't even went to the academy?" ask Chouji.

"You will be part of Suna and Leaf village means you willtake turns on going to both village's academy until you guys two kage agareed to add you two plus the other person to inprove the team and the village alliance am I right." said Ino.

"Yes ,you are right, my future neice." said Homura as she give Ino a hug before they left to go to the Suna.

Ino took a break from working on the jutsu that Naruto was teaching walk right by Naruto with his arm around her and her head on his shoulder while holding her new kitten..Inochi keep giving Naruto looks and Aiko caught him so she jab him in the ribs.

"If you don't stop You won't only won't get any but you will be sleeping in the garden for year." whisper Aiko.

"Sorry hun." said Inoichi.

Two days later Suna...

They just arrive at sand village.

"What is the reason for you visiting Suna? ask a guy.

"They can of them is my future son in law when you see him you will let him pass." said Kazekage.

Naruto bow to the Kazekage.

"No need to bow to me." said Kazekage.

"Ok Kazekage." said Naruto.

"Please call me Dad." said the Kazekage.

"Ok." said Naruto.

Temari,Kankuro, Gaara and a girl with brown hair black eyes walk up to the Kazekage.

"Naruto you already know Kankuro, Gaara, and her is Gaara finace

will be joining your guys team.' said Kazekage.

"Nice to meet you,My Name is Naruto Uzamki Namikaze." said Naruto.

"Nice to meet you too." said Matsuri.

"This here is my good lazy but smart friend her is my mom and dad Kurenai and Kakashi Hataka. This right here who is nice but warning never call him fat he will hurt you my friend Chouji, This beautiful flower is my finace Ino Yamanaka. This is our Sensei and my aunt Homura Yuuhi. these two are my future father and mother in laws Inoichi and Aiko Yamanaka." said Naruto.

"Nice to meet you Shikamru,Chouji,Ino,Mr. and Mrs. Hataka , and Mr. and Mrs. Yamanaka" said the four sand village kids..

"Nice meet you all." said the group.

"I thought you are Temari's finace." said Matsuri.

"I am but I got two finaces." said Naruto.

"I had a contract with his father long time ago." said Inoichi.

"Not my father Kakashi, My father Minato.' said Naruto.

"I forgot Gaara told me his future brother in law got two finaces and is the son of Minato and Kushina." said Matsuri.

"Yeap." said Gaara.

Gaara still looking at Naruto but not as a friend no but as an enemy.

Gaara's Mind...

"If you kill him and then Kurama will be died but come back in nine years and he will be reseal can keep kill his host." said Shukaku.

"Why should I kill him he made you let me sleep?" ask Gaara.

"If you don't kill him, I will never let you sleep again so I can take over your body to kill every body starting with your finacee." said Shukaku.

"Why do you want me to kill him?' ask Gaara.

"Because he is Kurame riend and he had a choice of not marrying two people he can had just marry one but no he had it all set up so he kill your family and take over the do you think he is here? He really didn't came here to train it was all a plot that was set up with his you want them to all died if so then don't do nothing but if you want to save your family and and your beautiful finacee then you will kill him." said Shukaku.

"You are right Shukakau." said Gaara.

Next chapter battle between two demons and two brother in Narutohelp gaara or will he die?


	6. Chapter 6: gaara vs naruto

Change in the wind chapter 6: Gaara vs. Naruto.

"Die!" said Gaara as he send sand at Naruto.

Naruto dodge the attack.

"Stop Gaara" said the 4th Kazekage and Temari.

"Whats wrong Naruto? You don't want to play." said Gaara as he start to send sand shurikens at Naruto.

"Why are you doing this Gaara? Remember we are friends." said Naruto as he dodge the attack.

"It is you or them, so choose you." said Garra as he caught Naruto.

"What are you talking about?" ask Naruto.

"Sand coffin" said Gaara as his sand cover Naruto.

"Gaara stop it now." said Temari before she send a gust of wind at her little brother.

"Don't think I won't kill you for mother." said Gaara as he smack her away with his sand.

"Sand Burial" said Gaara as the sand squach Naruto.

"You kill him you bastard." said Ino before she shoot a fire ball at Gaara.

The sand block the attack.

"More blood mommy, You wants her blood, Gaara will be a good boy." said Gaara as he shoot Sand at her. Kakashi went to block the sand but before he got the Naruto show up in front of her.

"Don't you dare touch her" roar Naruto..

"I thought you Where dead son." said Kurenai.

"I use a genjutsu on all of you so I can escape and figure out what to do." said Naruto before he ran at Gaara.

"You want to play Mommy, but I still want some fun." said Gaara.

"Snap out of it Gaara, let me take care of him for you." said Naruto.

"Neverrrrr." said Gaara as he turn into his partial Demon form.

Gaara disapear then repear above Naruto.

"We need to help him."said Ino.

"No, Naruto got this." said Kakashi.

"You see what he turn into?" ask Ino.

"He turn into the partial form of the one tail demon, if Naruto need help he will ask Kurama." said Shikamaru.

"Kurama?" ask everybody.

"I promise Naruto I won't say anything." said Shikamaru.

"Is it do with the..." said Kakashi but he stop himself just in cast Shikamaru doesn't know abuout the Kyuubi.

"Yes and that is his name." said Shikamaru.

"How long have you knew?" ask Inoichi.

"I figure it out, His dadis the 4th, the thing can't died so t had to go some where." said Shikamaru.

"Naruto did said you are smart." said Kurenai.

"Not as Smart as just hides it so people will think he is weak and stupid." said Shikamaru.

"So people will think they can easy beat or trick him." said Temari.

"Yes, but to me it is too trouble some." said Shikamaru.

Naruto eyes turn red with black slits, heis teeth and nails ran at Gaara and send a kick to his face.

"Don't make me do this Gaara." roar Naruto.

"Is that all you got nine tails." said Gaara as he send a fist that made of Sand at Naruto.

Naruto got hit by the sand before he crash into a pick himself up.

"Kit, We need to get to him and touch his seal." said Kurama.

"Why touch his seal?" ask Naruto.

"It is Shukaku, he had brain wash him, we can stop this by removing him and put him into you." said Kurama.

"How we can remove him and put him into me?" ask Naruto.

"Remember the jutsus I taught you that require you to just touch something and use both our charka?" ask Kurama.

"Yes I do, I have to do some hand signs first." said Naruto.

"Do that jutsu but first you have to find away to weaking him then once you seal him into you I will take good care of him." said Kurama.

"Good Idea." said Naruto.

"Shukaku" roar Naruto.

"So Kurama you came out to play." said Gaara.

"No, not Kurama it is Naruto." said Naruto as he disapear then reapear be hind Gaara.

"One thousand years of death" yell Naruto as he shove a kunai with a exsplosive tag into Gaara's sand ass.

"Boom"

"Hahahaha, is that all you got" said Gaara.

"Water release: dancing water dragon:" said Naruto as he send a dragon made of water twisting at Gaara.

"Now Naruto!" yell Kurama.

Naruto ran up to Gaara as he start to make some Handsigns before he put his hand on Gaara's head.

"Transfer seal" yell Narut.

"Nooooooo, I am not going." said Gaara. before he drop to his knees.

"Naruto smile before passing out.

_**In Naruto's mind**_

"Now you going to pay for try to kill Naruto,Shukaku" said Kurama.

"I was only playing Kurama." said Shukaku.

"You want to play games, themn lets play." said Kurama.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" said Shukaku.

_**Back to the real world**_

"I am finally free." said Gaara.

"Naruto" yell Ino as she pick Naruto up a little.

Everybody notice that Naruto got two designs on the neck that looks like comas.

"What is that?" ask Ino.

"I don't Know." said Naruto as he start to wake up.

"I am sorry Naruto." said Gaara.

"It is ok, You don't have him any more I do, and Kurama is putting him in his place." said Naruto.

"So you ggot both." said Kakashi.

"Yes." said Naruto.

"How?" askShikamaru.

"I had use a jutsu that I can only do with Kurama's charka." said Naruto.

"Thank you" Temari as she grab hold of Naruto arm and give him a kiss on his cheeck.

"No promble." said Naruto.

"He is mind." said Ino as she try to pull Naruto.

"He was mind first." said Temari as she pull Naruto back to her.

"You got two ladies fighting over you., Lucky bastard." said Kankuro.

"I said he is mine so go fine your own man." said Ino.

"No he is mine for the last time, so back the fuck off." said Temari.

"Ladies come down, lets talk about his." said Naruto.

"No." said Ino and Temari.

"Trouble some blonds." said Shikamaru.

"I ell bad for Naruto." said Chouji.

"Me too" said gaara,Kankuro, Inoichi, and Kakashi.


	7. Chapter 7: I have enough

Change in the wind chapter 7: I have enough

Naruto was hiding from Ino and Temari.

"Naruto, Hurry and come with me, That pig Ino won't find you." said Temari.

"Naruto, Don't worry the sand bitch won't hurt you if you come with me." said Ino.

"Transformation jutsu." said Naruto before he turn into an oldman.

Naruto start to walk around.

"Hay sir have you seen my finace. He gots blond here and blue eyes?" ask Temari and Ino.

"Yes, he is hiding near one of those buildings." said Naruto.

"Thank you sir." said Ino and Temari.

"No promble." said Naruto.

"It is your fault he is hiding." said Ino.

"No it is your fault." said Temari.

"I make sir he mine only." said Ino asshe start to run to get to Naruto first.

"Not if I make him mine first." said Temari as she start to run.

"You know Naruto they will find out that you are the oldman." said Gaara.

"I know." said Naruto.

"I am not doing what they want me to do." said Naruto.

flash back

"Naruto-kun, We should go around telling people that your my finace and my." said Temari.

"No , we should go around telling people that you are my finace and only mine." said Ino.

"What do you think Naruto-kun?" ask Ino and Temari.

"ummm" said Naruto.

Naruto start to take off.

flash back ends

"NARUTOOOOOOOOO" scream Ino and Temari."

"Crap" said Naruto.

Naruto try to run but his body won't move.

"Shikamru you traitor." yell Naruto.

"Sorry Naruto, They were going to put make up on me if I don't help them." said Shikamru.

"Naruto, you are in trouble." said Ino and Temari.

"I was just joking, I swear." said Naruto.

"I will save you son." said Kakashi.

"No you won't." said Kurenai.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" scream Kakashi and Naruto.

"Hay shikamru and Chouji do you guys want to switch places with me?" ask Naruto.

"Nope,it s to trouble some." said Shikamaru.

"I have to agree." said Chouji.

"Naruto" said Temari and Ino.

"Yes" said Naruto.

"We want you to tell all the ladies here that you are not single." said Temari.

Ino went to Naruto and whistper in his ear.

"Tell them You got one and only finace. That is me." said Ino.

"No say it is me." said Temari.

"No" said Naruto.

"What?" saidTemari.

"Ha ha" said Ino.

"No to the both of you." said Naruto.

"What?" said Ino.

"You can tell them. I am not a toy, I am a human. You can't order me to do things." said Naruto before he disappear and leaving leaves every where.

"What is his promble?" ask Ino.

"I don't know." said Temari.

"Maybe you guys should stop treating hi a like a toy and treat him like a human." said Kakuro.

"He means stop trying to make him go to evey person and telling him he is getting mad for him talking to other girls." said Gaara before he disappear leaving sand every where.

with Gaara and Naruto

"Naruto" said Gaara.

"Ya" said Naruto.

"Do you want a match?" ask Gaara.

"Sure, what the rules." ask Naruto.

"We can use up to two sub release." said Gaara.

"Ok." said Naruto.

"Same for the normal releases." said Gaara.

"No killing, and quit when we about to run out of charka." said Gaara.

"I accept the rules." said Naruto.

"Is there any rules that you want to add?" ask Gaara.

"How about you have to use taijutsu in close and range.? You have to use at lease one weapon." said Naruto.

"That is good idea. I can't relie on my sand all the time." said Gaara.

Naruto crack his fingers before cracking his neck. Garaa dis the same thing. Naruto crack the backs then shretch for a second.

"Temari and Ino found Naruto and Gaara.

Naruto disappear then reappear behind Gaara before sending a kick to Gaara's back. Gara went to turn around but Naruto disappear again and send another kick to Gaara's back.

"Gaara" said Temari.

"What the hell Naruto?" ask Ino.

"Lets go some where different." said Naruto.

"I know a good place for us to train and nobody can interrupt us." said Gaara.

Before Naruto and Gaara dissappear.

"Train!" said Ino and Temari.

"Crap, not only we need to say sorry to Naruto about earlier now we need to say sorry to Gaara and Naruto for interrupting their training." said Ino.

"I know how we can said sorry." said Temari.

"I know we go to them and said sorry, that how you can say sorry." said Ino.

"Don't be a smartass. We can show our finacee and my brother that we are sorry by giving thema gift." said Temari.

With Naruto and Gaara

" Wow what is this place?" ask Naruto.

"It is my and Gaara's serect place.' said Kankuro.

"Hay Kankuro." said Naruto.

"I see that Gaara brought you here." said Kankuro.

"If you want I can leave." said Naruto.

"No" said Gaara and Kankuro.

"This a place were us guys can train or hang out." said Gaara.

"Since you are going to be my future brother in law it make since to let you join our group." said Kankuro.

"Don't tell anybody about this place." said Gaara.

"I won'tI promise." said Naruto.

"Gaara and I think, this is a best place to hide from our sister." said Kankuro.

"You mean you only not me, I am not scare of temari." said Gaara.

"She was scare of you, like I was." said Kankuro.

"I can kill you." said Gaara ashe wrap sand around Kankuro.

"You should see the look on your face." said Naruto as he laugth.

Gaara release the sand and start to laugh with Naruto.

"What so funny?" ask Kankuro.

"We made you think that I was going to kill you." said Gaara.

"No fair, you use to want to kill me and anybody who will piss you off." said Kankuro.

"That what made it each to scare the shit out of you." said Naruto.


	8. Arthur Note

Arthur note I will be updating my stories by the end of this month sorry for not updating.

Reason why I haven't update.

1\. no internet

2\. My laptop delet all my stories updates I had save when I got my Internet back on

3\. I been pulling doubles at work

Please forgive me I now got internert and I am working on my updates


End file.
